Quiero que seas mi novio
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Spencer está enfermo, Mason decide visitarlo para cuidarlo. ¿Qué puede cambiar? ONE-SHOT. Spenson (SpencerxMason). POV de Spencer.


Éste shot, sí, en verdad es solo un shot, se me ocurrió un día que mi Internet estaba fallando, pero en verdad tenía que sacarlo de mi cabeza por todas las ideas que se acumulaban al respecto. Disfrútenlo y ya saben qué hacer con los reviews, follows o favs.

* * *

**Quiero que seas mi novio**

Todo comenzó como un simple malestar en la garganta, que se iba con algunos caramelos de miel a lo largo del día. Después se convirtió en irritación en la nariz, estornudos constantes y congestión en una sola fosa nasal. Luego vino la peor parte: el cuerpo cortado, la incesante congestión, los oídos tapados, el desgarrador ardor en la garganta al toser, la voz constipada, los escalofríos, un montón de medicinas de sabor grotesco, termómetros en zonas donde no deben haber termómetros nunca por ninguna razón, rodar en mi cama para tratar de dormir y pasar días enteros en ella para descansar.

—Estúpido resfriado —digo, tomando otro pañuelo de papel y llenándolo con la mucosidad excesivamente húmeda y verde que sale de mi nariz. Lo arrojo al cesto de basura y abro la tercera caja de pañuelos, la tercera en apenas dos días. Voy a morir.

Detesto pasar los días que estoy enfermo en casa, me siento inútil y muy poco productivo. Digo, no es como si hiciera la gran cosa metido casi todo el día en los confines de mi cabeza entre clases o mirando al vacío en los pasillos en McKinley, pero en casa siento que hago más nada que usualmente.

Le doy el último sorbo al té de manzanilla con miel y limón que mamá dejó sobre mi mesa de noche, me acurruco en el montón de cobijas y estornudo un par de veces, aprovechando para respirar cuando mi nariz se descongestiona. No hay una sensación más placentera que esa.

Cierro los ojos y me dispongo a tratar de dormir otro par de horas cuando los golpes en la puerta principal parecen martillar la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

Gruño y me pongo de pie, arrastro los pies para salir de la comodidad de mi cama y de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y camino por el pequeño pasillo hacia la puerta principal. Por cada segundo que me toma reunir fuerzas para moverme los golpes parecen volverse más desesperados y con fuerza, como si estuvieran pateándola.

—Ya voy, ya voy —digo, la garganta está matándome.

Abro la puerta un sol horriblemente brillante me golpea directo en los ojos, aparto la vista y casi me siento como un vampiro a punto de ser convertido en cenizas por la luz. Es la primera vez en tres días que me levanto para algo más que no sea darme una ducha o cerrar las cortinas que mamá insiste en abrir cada mañana antes de marcharse al trabajo.

—Te ves horrible, como si hubieras muerto y a nadie le importara —espeta, mirándome y mirando al suelo. Me cruzo de brazos e incluso me duele hacer eso, o quizá sea por el comentario.

—Gracias, también te detesto.

Me sorbo la nariz y me hago a un lado para que Mason pueda pasar, me da una palmada en la mejilla y me dedica una amistosa sonrisa antes de seguir caminando. Suelto un suspiro, dejando salir mis anhelos porque haga eso otra vez. Es difícil tenerlo aquí y saber que no puedo intentar nada, porque Mason piensa que Jane es talentosa, y linda, mientras yo vivo con la unidireccionalidad de mis sentimientos por él; mis súbitamente repentinos sentimientos por él.

—¿Qué haces aquí de todas maneras? No quiero contagiarte.

—Tengo un buen sistema inmune, tendrás que hacer un buen esfuerzo para contagiarme tu aspecto de zombi.

Me río por lo bajo y lo acompaño hasta la sala de estar, se desploma en el sillón doble y me obligo a no sentarme a su lado, poner mi cabeza sobre su hombro, abrazar su delgado brazo y disfrutar de su repentina visita.

—Además me debes una, en verdad quería hacer ese dueto… no puedo creer que Madison y Jane hayan ganado —resopla y me mira tan repentinamente que doy un ligero salto—. El club es aburrido si no estás ahí conmigo.

Me detengo a medio camino de dejarme caer en el sillón individual, arqueo una ceja mientras él tiene las manos y la concentración en su mochila. «¿Me echó de menos? No, no lo hizo, solamente no tuvo con quien cantar hoy, y estoy seguro que habría elegido a Jane como compañera si Kurt no lo hubiese asignado conmigo».

—En realidad pensaba ir a McKinley, pero la inspección matutina de mamá me lo impidió.

—Y qué bien que lo hizo, no me habría gustado verte medio muerto en los pasillos —arqueo más la ceja mientras me acomodo en el sillón, me sorbo la nariz y el intento por respirar normalmente es inútil—. Además, ¿qué haces aquí abajo? Ve a tu habitación, te llevaré algo para comer.

—No tengo hambre —mi estómago decide cobrar vida y hacer un gruñido tan sonoro que me encojo en mi lugar.

—Como digas, ahora sube y espérame ahí —me entrega su mochila y desaparece en la cocina.

Subo dando sonoros pisotones, cada uno parece enviar vibraciones de dolor hasta mi cabeza, y de ahí se extienden a todo mi cuerpo. Lucho para no quedarme hecho un ovillo a la mitad del camino.

Entro a mi habitación y lo primero que hago es dejar la mochila en el suelo, termino arrastrarme a mi cama y restriego la cara en la almohada tantas veces que la fricción me quema la cara. Apago el recordatorio de mi teléfono y me trago las amargas pastillas que mamá me ordenó tomar para mejorarme más rápido.

La puerta se abre por una patada, Mason entra con una bandeja en las manos y una sonrisa simpática. Me habría levantado a ayudarlo si no sintiera que millones de agujas me rasguñan la piel. ¿De qué demonios estoy enfermo?

—Mátame, ahora —niega con la cabeza y deja la bandeja en mi mesa de noche.

—Lo haría pero estoy disfrutando demasiado el nuevo tono de tu voz, y prefiero que ya no hables. No queremos que te quedes afónico, ¿verdad? —me encojo de hombros y hago una mueca de indiferencia.

—No tengo tanto talento como tú, o como los demás. Ni siquiera sé qué hago ahí, si apenas puedo afinar algunas notas, y mejor no hablemos del baile.

—Todos somos talentosos, a nuestra manera, y estás ahí para hacerme compañía y demostrar tu talento, simple y sencillamente eso.

Antes de que pueda hablar la tos con horribles flemas me lo impide, me aclaro la garganta y trato de hacer un último intento por inhalar por la nariz. La congestión es tanta que hace que me duela la frente y la cabeza en general.

Mason cruza su brazo sobre mí, toma el pequeño frasco azul con tapa verde que ha estado cerrado desde que papá lo dejó ahí hace un par de días. No me gusta oler esa cosa, tiene un efecto raro en mí. Mace quita la tapa y mete dos de sus delgados dedos en el ungüento, antes de que pueda quejarme su mano se adentra sin mi autorización en mi pecho, doy un respingo y suelto un suspiro porque una muy repetida historia que involucra a esta cosa, Tina y Blaine no tarda en aparecer en mi memoria. ¿En verdad ella no pudo ver que Blaine es totalmente gay?

—No vas a hacer lo mismo que Tina con Blaine, ¿o sí? —pregunto de manera sarcástica y sonriendo, cuando por dentro muero porque lo haga.

—No tienes tanta suerte.

Sus dedos siguen moviéndose en círculos por toda la extensión de mi pecho, me muerdo el labio inferior porque el aroma del mentol y quién sabe qué otras hierbas medicinales logra abrir un poco mis fosas nasales, pero también nubla un poco de mi pensamiento racional. Lo nubla a extremos totalmente impensables.

Lo tomo por el cuello de la camiseta y lo obligo a acercarse a mí, aunque no opone resistencia alguna, de hecho parece ceder a mi acción, y aunque lo intentara no podría apartarse, doy más fuerte y musculoso que él. Escapar es inútil ahora.

Nuestros rostros están tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración hacerme cosquillas en los labios, me acerco un poco más y muevo la cabeza más a la derecha justo antes de que el estornudo choque contra su rostro. Tomo uno de los pañuelos, lo inundo una vez más y lo arrojo al contenedor.

—Lo siento…

—Tranquilo, lo estornudos ocurren en momentos muy inesperados —me quedo en blanco por unos segundos, tanto que comienzo a titubear y tartamudear.

—N-no, me refiero a que…

Interrumpe mis palabras al ponerse de pie y acercarse a la pantalla plana, mete una de las películas en el DVD y toma el control hasta encontrar el canal adecuado. Desde aquí puedo ver lo ligeramente ancha que es su espalda y la curva que hace hasta llegar a su cintura, el modo en que el pantalón rojo del uniforme le favorece y muestra las torneadas piernas por todo el ejercicio. «Mason es tan guapo…».

Gira sobre los talones y se sienta a mi lado, poniendo un par de almohadas en la espalda para estar más cómodo. Lo siguiente en su lista de cuidados a Spencer, el resfriado, es alimentarme con la sopa de pollo con fideos que mamá dejó lista para cuando tuviera hambre. Mason toma una cuchara y me da de comer igual que a un bebé, incluso hace ése infantil juego del tren que entra en un túnel, y no puedo evitar reírme por esa clase de tratos, me encanta que me trate así.

—Eres el mejor, Mace —digo cuando termino con la sopa y vuelvo a recostarme, restriego la mejilla contra su muslo mientras lo escucho suspirar. Su mano traza círculos en mi espalda y eso parece tener un efecto más somnífero que el medicamento—. ¿Te quedarás conmigo?

—Hasta el amanecer… —y musita algo por lo bajo, tanto que no lo escucho por la obstrucción en mis oídos.

Trato de centrar mi atención en pelea de Iron Man contra no recuerdo quién, pero es imposible ya que mi cabeza está descansando sobre el regazo de Mason, su mano va desde mi cuello a mi espalda baja en un círculo tan lento que me siento totalmente relajado. Resfriado pero relajado.

Bostezo y me cubro más con las mantas, cierro los ojos y lentamente el cansancio comienza a vencerme. Antes de caer en los brazos de la inconsciencia un último pensamiento llega a mi cabeza: Mason es el mejor, y quiero que sea mío.

¿Por qué a la gente le gusta enamorarse de personas que, sin importar nada, nunca van a poder conseguir? Se me hace algo tan estúpido que desearía no vivir ahora en esa situación.

* * *

Lunes por la mañana, uno de los sufrimientos más grandes en la vida de todo estudiante, incluso los estudiantes más aplicados y nerds deben detestar un día como hoy. Aunque todavía tengo la nariz un poco congestionada me siento mucho mejor, dormir ya no representa un desafío y el malestar de mi cuerpo ha desaparecido totalmente. Espero que el miércoles ya esté totalmente sano.

La campana suena, el letargo de mis acciones me impide poner la combinación correcta en mi casillero para abrirlo. Cuando lo logro, después del cuarto intento, ya es suficientemente tarde para haberme perdido una parte importante del tema a revisar en el día, y el tiempo suficiente para ganarme una detención.

Termino de sacar los libros que necesito para el siguiente cambio de clase y pienso en donde pasaré el tiempo libre que tengo ya que me perderé la primera clase del día. Cierro mi casillero y alguien pasa de largo junto a mí, golpeando mi hombro y haciéndome tirar lo que sostenía en las manos. Levanto la vista y veo a un Cheerio caminando con la cabeza agachada y arrastrando los pies.

—¿Mason? —levanto los libros y me apresuro para alcanzarlo—. Mason, oye —lo tomo por el hombro y lo hago girar sobre los talones.

—¿Qué? No creas por un segundo que estoy enfermo, porque no lo estoy, estoy de maravilla, nunca me había sentido mejor, y no quiero que le digas a Madison sobre esto, se volvería loca si se entera —sonríe, pero el tono rojo de su rostro no me parece tan normal, es más intenso y está más focalizado en los pómulos.

Arqueo una ceja y me acerco, pongo ambas manos en sus mejillas y luego en su frente, cierra los ojos y suelta un suspiro, los dientes le castañean y su cuerpo entero tiembla un poco.

—Estás ardiendo —la culpa es evidente, yo lo contagié.

—Estás demasiado cerca, últimamente tienes ese efecto en mí —me acorrala contra un cruce de pasillos y sus manos se adentran en mi camiseta, me muerdo el labio con fuerza y trato de no gemir—. Además tú estás que ardes.

Levanta mi camiseta hasta donde comienza mi pecho, su dedo índice traza líneas en los músculos de mi estómago y tengo que agradecer mil veces que todo el mundo esté en clase justo ahora o sería una de las situaciones más incomodas que he experimentado hasta ahora.

—Mason… tienes fiebre, voy a llevarte a la enfermería… —mis intentos por no gemir son inútiles.

Mis palabras parecen traer un poco de lucidez a la tetera a punto de fundirse que representa su cabeza, se aparta y cruza los brazos, sentándose en el suelo y respirando con dificultad. Me arrodillo para cerciorarme que no va a desmayarse o a convulsionarse, o eso me ha dicho mamá que sucede si alguien tiene una temperatura tan alta.

—No quiero —dice, frunciendo los labios y mostrándome la lengua, igual que un niño pequeño.

—Vamos, Mason, es por tu bien —me mira y arquea una ceja.

—Y por mi bien deberías estar conmigo.

Me quedo callado y lo miro a los ojos, los suyos van en todas direcciones y apenas están abiertos. Casi parece que está por desmayarse. Pienso un segundo que Mason no diría eso en su sano juicio, ha estado saliendo con Jane, charla con Jane, pasa mucho tiempo con Jane; todo lo que quiero que haga conmigo pero que no hará por ninguna razón en la faz de la Tierra.

—Mason, estás… —bufo, porque no quiero decirlo, pero es cierto—, estás alucinando…

—No lo hago… —musita por lo bajo, toma una profunda respiración y se aclara la garganta dificultosamente—. ¡Quiero que seas mi novio, Spencer! Jura que vas a serlo si te dejo llevarme a la enfermería… ¡Júralo!

—Sí, sí, lo juro, como sea… andando.

Lo tomo con fuerza de la mano y literalmente lo arrastro por casi todos los pasillos hasta que finalmente llegamos a la enfermería, en el camino va susurrando alguna que otra estupidez, como el sabor del amarillo y el color de las notas musicales. La enfermera lo obliga a recostarse en una camilla que está cerca de la esquina de la habitación y le pone una toalla humedecida con agua helada en la cabeza. Mason se ríe por lo bajo mientras la enfermera va de aquí para allá haciendo anotaciones y haciéndome preguntas.

—¿Hay alguien cercano a él en la escuela?

—Sí, su hermana —sin necesidad de más, aunque creo que lo habría hecho ella sola, se acerca a una enorme gaveta llena con nuestros expedientes médicos.

—McCarthy, ah sí, aquí está —mira el expediente que le corresponde y frunce el ceño—. ¿Son los gemelos raros?

—Supongo que sí… —respondo y ruedo los ojos, aunque no es un día común si alguien no los llama así.

—¡No lo somos! —grita Mason, levantando los brazos y dejándolos caer a los lados de la camilla.

—Mejor guarda silencio —dice la enfermera—. Voy a llamarla para que lo lleve a casa, no quiero más casos como éste.

—En realidad… yo, uh, yo puedo llevarlo a casa.

La enfermera me mira con escepticismo, frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos. Sé que ésta no es la clase de cosas que un chico cualquiera pediría, pero en verdad me siento culpable por ser la razón por la que Mason está en un estado tan deplorable. Sin embargo, la enfermera sonríe y suelta un resoplido mientras descruza los brazos.

—Tendré que hacer un par de notas para excusar su inasistencia pero no hay problema, además la competencia de las Cheerios se acerca y no queremos perder otro campeonato, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no —respondo con una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

Mason se revuelca en su lugar y trata de levantarse mientras musita incoherencias, pongo una mano sobre su pecho y lo obligo a quedarse recostado en la camilla.

—Quédate ahí —le ordeno.

—Pero tengo que ir a la práctica, el campeonato está a un triunfo de distancia y no quiero que la pirámide se caiga si no estoy ahí. Alguien podría morir si…

—No me interesa, Mason. Te quedarás aquí y después te llevaré a casa.

La enfermera se marcha y no quito la mano del pecho de Mason, aunque lo escucho insultarme. De hecho mis dedos hacen una presión extra y puedo sentir los pequeños músculos que se esconden debajo de su camiseta frotándose con mis dedos y la palma de mi mano.

—Prometiste que serías mi novio —dice, entrelazando los dedos de su mano derecha con los míos a la altura de su corazón—. Porque, de no serlo, ¿quién te autorizó poner tus manos sobre mí?

—Sí, lo prometí, y no estoy rompiendo mi promesa… eso si no estuvieras alucinando —la respuesta sale involuntariamente, en verdad planeaba dejarlo aquí a su suerte, o a lo que sea que Madison fuera a decirle cuando se desocupara.

—Ya te dije que no estoy alucinando —se quita la toalla y levanta un poco la cabeza—. En verdad quiero estar contigo.

Me quedo mirando el suelo por unos instantes, luego miro la pesada manera con la que respira y siento más el acelerado latido de su corazón. En su distracción me concentro en la definida línea de su mandíbula y la linda forma de su nariz, la curva de sus cejas y el color de sus… Momento, ¿qué acaba de decir?

Trato de apartar la mano pero parece leer mis pensamientos, ya que me sujeta con más fuerza e impide que me mueva un simple milímetro.

—¿Y Jane? —pregunto, con un sabor amargo en la boca.

—¿Qué con ella? —gira la cabeza y me encuentro con sus brillantes ojos verdes, aunque sus ojos no dejan de moverse.

—No sé, creí que había algo entre ustedes —se muerde el labio inferior con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Lo había, en un principio… pero, no sé, creo que no le di la orientación adecuada y terminamos siendo buenos amigos —suspira y deja salir el aire despacio—. ¿Tiene sentido? Porque para mí no.

—Supongo que no —estoy en un punto en el que me encuentro a la defensiva pero al mismo tiempo también quiero darle cabida a lo que pueda suceder con las palabras adecuadas—. Pero, entonces, ¿en verdad quieres estar conmigo?

—Sí, ¿es tan difícil de creer? —vuelvo a poner la toalla en su cabeza.

—Sinceramente sí —arquea una ceja y sonríe un poco—. Es solo que nunca creí que alguien como tú me pediría algo así, en especial tú.

—Entonces no sé lo que harás cuando te pida que me beses.

Me inclino y mis labios se colocan en su frente, en un punto donde la toalla no alcanza a cubrir la piel pero unas pequeñas gotas entran en contacto con la sensible piel de mis labios. No sé si está sudando o es simple agua.

—Eso no cuenta… —ahora lo beso en la mejilla, tan cerca de las comisuras de los labios que siento cuando se tensan en su típica expresión de insatisfacción—. Eso tampoco…

Lo beso en los labios, arriesgándome a contraer de nuevo el resfriado o lo que sea que yo le contagié en primer lugar. La mano que se entrelazaba con la mía ahora se coloca en mi mejilla mientras que la mano libre sujeta mi muslo y se mueve de arriba hacia abajo hasta que se queda quieta.

La posición es incomoda: él recostado y yo de pie, inclinado sobre él. Pero eso no impide que ambos movamos la cabeza a la derecha y nuestro beso se vuelva más profundo y duradero. Mordemos el labio inferior del otro y lo jalamos un poco, mi modo favorito de besar.

—Eso sí es un beso… —dice en el corto momento en que nuestros labios se separan.

—Sí, lo que digas… —vuelvo a besarlo, con fuerza y un poco de torpeza, no puedo creer que realmente me esté permitiendo hacer esto.

Sus manos se deslizan a mi nuca, su lengua surca mi labio inferior y el dulce momento se vuelve una total necesidad de un por el otro, una batalla sin piedad por el dominio ambientada en una nube de gruñidos y pesadas exhalaciones.

Tomo su camiseta del uniforme y lo levanto, despacio, haciéndome espacio para sentarme. Hago que se mueva y que se coloque sobre mi regazo, lo envuelvo en el abrazo más protector que alguna vez le he dado a una persona.

—En verdad no entiendo cómo te contagiaste —levanta un poco la cabeza y me encuentro con sus ojos. Son preciosos cuando se observan desde una distancia tan corta—. Si no pude… bueno, ya sabes, no pude besarte entonces.

—Digamos que alguien te robó un beso cuando estabas totalmente inconsciente —no sé cómo responder a su declaración—, eso y salir a media noche en una bata de baño después de darte una ducha no es la mejor idea del mundo.

Estornuda, el sonido es tan poco audible que se asemeja al ruido que hacen los conejillos de indias. Le extiendo un pañuelo de papel y tratar de dejar en él un poco de la congestión que le constipa la voz.

—Si vas a tratarme así cuando esté enfermo entonces lo haré más seguido.

—Voy a tratarte así simplemente porque adoro ver que me sonrías.

Le acaricio la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice, esboza esa blanca y perfecta sonrisa que me gusta observar desde la esquina del salón de coro, aunque solía ser la sonrisa que le dedicaba a Jane cuando la tenía cerca. Envuelvo mis brazos más sobre él y comienzo a moverme a manera de arrullo. Su respiración sigue un tanto apresurada, pero puedo sentir que su temperatura ha disminuido apenas un poco.

—No quiero… —bosteza, y ese sonido se asemeja al de un cachorro—. No quiero dormir aquí…

—Estaré aquí cuando despiertes —le doy un beso en la frente y pongo la cabeza sobre la suya—. No voy a dejarte solo.

Mason es tan pequeño que el efecto sobreprotector que tiene sobre mí es inmediato, me vuelvo alguien completamente diferente con tenerlo cerca, algo que ha sucedido desde que comenzamos a hablar. Comienzo a tararear y eso hace que suelte un ligero suspiro entre lo acompasado de tu respiración, vuelvo a humedecer la toalla y la pongo en su cabeza, se estremece pero no abre los ojos.

—Bien, aquí están sus… oh, lo lamento…

Muevo la cabeza y no me imagino el cuadro que la enfermera, cuyo nombre no recuerdo, tiene enfrente. Se sonroja gradualmente mientras que lo único que hago yo es restregar la nariz en el caliente y sudoroso cuello de Mason.

—Los dejaré estar aquí un par de horas, pero si notas algo extraño en él debes decírmelo inmediatamente.

—Lo haré —respondo, la serenidad en mi voz es totalmente nueva. ¿Es así como se siente estar con esa persona especial?

La enfermera cierra cortinas que supuestamente nos dan un poco más de privacidad. Me quito la chaqueta porque el cuerpo de Mason es lo suficientemente cálido para apartar lo frio del aire acondicionado. Le echo un rápido vistazo a mi teléfono, Sam se pregunta dónde estoy; en lo único en lo que me concentro es en la hora, es medio día, tiempo suficiente para disfrutar de una merecida siesta con él en mis brazos.

Hago lo él dijo que hizo conmigo, le robo un inocente beso en los labios, suficiente por el momento. Aparto un mechón de su cabello, acaricio la tersa piel de su rostro y cierro lentamente los ojos, sintiendo que mi cuerpo se relaja cada vez más.

—Dulces sueños, Mason…


End file.
